rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprite
"I must say you Sprites certainly do fight bravely. Right to the bitter, sweet end." -Megabyte 'Sprite's are humanoid people that inhabit most of the systems of the Net. They are one of several types of formats that exist in Cyber Space. Sprites come in a variety of colours and usually have two arms and two legs. However, there are some like Phong, who is a Sprite but has no legs and does not have the characteristic head and hands. Some Sprites have a more organic look while others are more mechanical in appearance. Sprites are usually in charge of the systems they inhabit, but often work in conjunction with Binomes. In almost every system seen on the known Net, Sprites are always less common than Binomes, only two known systems were exceptions, one being the Super Computer and the other Mainframe's Twin City. Both these systems had an unusually high-population of Sprite data beings present in them. When the Twin City was destroyed after a devastating chain of events, the explosion nullified almost every Sprite in the system, leaving the surviving Mainframe with only a handful of Sprites and a massive population of binomes. Viruses, like Megabyte, have difficulty infecting Sprites, especially system core operators like Phong. Super Viruses appear to have no difficulty infecting anyone. Sprites consider themselves the defenders of their systems, particularly against Game Cubes. As Binomes are smaller in stature, Sprites try to help where they can. Guardians in particular are programed to defend anyone. Every Guardian ever seen has been a Sprite. Individuals that live inside Game Cubes are referred to as Game Sprites. They come in several different varieties, depending on the Game they come from. AndrAIa is the only known Game Sprite to ever leave a Game. Game Sprites are not typically considered to be the same type of being as System Sprites. No Binome has ever been seen in the Super Computer, Sprites appear to run it completely on their own. The Damaged System, visited by Matrix and AndrAIa, had only one Sprite, the rest of the inhabitants were Binomes. The Spectral System is inhabited by Spectrals and Spectrals converted into Sprites. No Sprite has ever been seen living in the Satellite System. At the beginning of the Net War, Hexadecimal tried to repel a viral scan by protecting herself with Nulls. The Nulls fled when a game landed in the area and the combination of energies turned Hex into a Sprite. She was a rather unique sprite, having similar clothing to her viral dress, except it was white as opposed to red. Hex lost all of her powers save the ability to control nulls, something no natural Sprite can do. Hex also had the ability to power up back into her super viral form if she could access enough energy. For a complete list of Sprites, see: List of Sprites Sprites Biology Like Binomes and other beings on the Net, Sprites need energy in a similar fashion to humans needing food. They also need to sleep and go to the bathroom. Sprites do get married and have families. Dot and Enzo have a father, Welman. Phong once referred to his parents telling him stories when he was a child. Several Binomes have been seen married and having children. Also, Sprites' ageing is different than humans. Enzo, at "00" age, looked like a six year old, while at "01" (binary for one) he looked like a ten year old. When he grew to "10" (binary for two), the change was smaller, changing to about a 12 year old. Due to the acceleration of Games during Game Hopping, Matrix is only about "11" (binary for three) even though he appears to be an adult. It is unknown how old sprites can get. Phong is the oldest ever seen and he comes from the early days of Mainframe's history. References *In computer graphics, a Sprite is a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image or animation that is integrated into a larger scene. *In the early production of ReBoot, all of the characters were going to be binomes because of the limitations of the technology. By the time of actual production, the technology allowed for the use of human-like characters, but the computer models for binomes were easy to alter and interchange, and made the general production easier. As time went on, fewer binomes were introduced as it became easier to create more sprites. Category:Format